


Moonchild

by JeagerJaques



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeagerJaques/pseuds/JeagerJaques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaikan dua sisi mata koin<br/>Cahaya dan kegelapan<br/>Sinar dan bayangan<br/>Matahari dan bulan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari film Moonchild yang di tokohi oleh Gackt dan Hyde tahun 2005. Film yang sampai sekarang belum bisa saya lupakan endingnya bcs it left something pang in my chest.
> 
> Perhatikan tanggal dan lokasi yang tertera supaya tidak bingung ya.

Moonchild

 

 

  
***

 

  
Bagaikan dua sisi mata koin  
Cahaya dan kegelapan  
Sinar dan bayangan  
Matahari dan bulan

 

  
**Manhattan, 2014.**

  
Rambut pirang pucat tersapu angin malam. Tubuh itu berbaring menelentang menghadap langit diatas _Cadillac_ tua keluaran 90-an. Gelap. Tak ada bintang disana, terhalang oleh debu asap tebal dari pencemaran udara kota metropolitan. Desing peluru bersahutan, tak digubrisnya. Terkenapun toh tak akan ada pengaruh.

Suara umpatan keras terdengar dari sisi mobil yang pintunya terbuka, pemuda bermata feline mengacungkan pistol _Ivory_ berwarna hijau tua dari jendela pada kumpulan mobil lain di sisi berhadapan. Mereka terkepung, gerombolan setan jalanan itu entah kenapa bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka.

Persembunyian ini memang tak bisa disebut rahasia. Hanya sebuah lapangan tak terpakai tempat penyimpanan mobil bekas sebelum dimodifikasi dan dijual ke negara ketiga. Tak banyak lagi kerangka mobil yang tersisa, hanya beberapa jenis _mini-truck_ yang lebih tua dari usianya. Jelas tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Bagi pemuda bermata feline itu, sia-sialah mereka menyuruk ke pinggir Manhattan jika akhirnya diketemukan dalam keadaan tersudut seperti ini. Apalagi jika pemuda yang sedang berbaring santai di atas mobil itu kelihatannya sama sekali tak berniat membantu. Berdecih, dia membidikkan senjatanya. Kembali fokus pada aksi tembak menembak yang tengah berlangsung.

Selonsong peluru berjatuhan, namun jumlah musuh kelihatan tak kunjung berkurang. Ia merogoh ke dalam tas ransel hitam diatas kursi dan menyadari bahwa peluru cadangan tak lagi banyak tersisa. “Ya! Kim Jonghyun, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?!” seru pemuda itu mengatasi deru memekakkan senjata.

Kim Jonghyun—pemuda yang sedang berbaring diatas mobil bergerak sedikit. “....aku mengantuk,” jawabnya singkat.

“Brengsek jangan becanda! Aku tidak mau mati disin— _Shit!_ ” pemuda itu merunduk, menghindari peluru yang nyaris melubangi kepalanya. “Ini semua idemu mencuri uang mereka, _bastard!_ Sekarang bertanggung-jawablah! Lagi pula kau tidak bisa tidur!”

“.....kau berisik sekali, tapi suara pistol ini lebih berisik....” pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari duduk, seketika itu pula sebuah peluru dari barikade di depan melesat ke sisi bawah mata kiri dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

“Yak! Kim Jonghyun!!”

“....itu sakit.” Pemuda bernama Jonghyun itu kembali duduk, mencongkel peluru yang menancap di bawah matanya dan menjentikkannya kembali ke barikade di depan dengan kecepatan sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan. Tepat mengenai kening seorang laki-laki botak yang langsung terjerembab.

Dia menoleh pada pemuda bermata feline dengan mata setengah terpejam. “Mana _Ebony_ -ku, Key?” tanyanya.

Feline hitam itu memutar singkat. jengah—terkesan di wajah pemuda yang dipanggil ‘Key’ itu. “Memangnya kau butuh? Terjang saja ke sana.”

“Tapi aku mengantuk.” Jonghyun menjawab, meraba-raba bagian bawah matanya yang baru saja kembali seperti semula. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata—mengumpulkan peluru yang terus menghujani.

“Tsk! Alasan bodoh untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa tidur.” Key melemparkan pistol Ebony biru toska ke atas yang dengan sigap ditangkap. Senapan tergenggam erat dan sepuluh detik kemudian tak ada lagi mahkluk tak bernyawa yang tersisa selain mereka.

Key menghela napas lega. Menjatuhkan kakinya yang penat berJongkok menahan posisi menembak dari tadi. “Kau keterlaluan, membiarkanku meladeni gerombolan sebanyak itu sendirian.” Keluhnya sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya yang lepek karena keringat.

“Manusia butuh olahraga.” Jawab Jonghyun singkat.

“..........dasar vampir brengsek.”

  
**

  
“Yah bangun!” Kim Kibum--Key menyibak selimut kasar. Geraman kasar teredam bantal. “Bangun, keparat! Atau kubuka kerai jendela supaya sinar matahari membakarmu!”

“Apa kau benar-benar tak membiarkanku tidur?” suara dari balik bantal terdengar merajuk. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggertakkan giginya.

“Kau. Tidak. Bisa. Tidur.”

“Aku baru saja mau mencoba.”

“Bangun, aku serius!” Kibum menyentak bantal dari cengkraman tangan Jonghyun dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. “Ini sudah hampir siang!”

“Vampir tidur disiang hari, kau tahu.....”

“Tidak kalau vampir itu ingin hidup denganku. Lagipula dari mana lelucon ‘vampir tidur disiang hari’ itu datang?” Kibum menggerutu keluar kamar setelah memastikan Jonghyun akan segera mengangkat tubuh pemalasnya dari kasur.

Jonghyun menggusak rambut pirang pucatnya, sempoyongan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Kibum sedang menuangkan sereal pada dua mangkuk kecil berisi susu dan menyodorkannya pada Jonghyun yang duduk di kursi dengan mata setengah memejam. “Kau kejam, memberikan semangkuk sereal dan susu pada vampir untuk sarapan.”

Kibum memutar bola mata. “Kau mengatakan itu padaku setiap hari, makanlah saja.”

“....aku mengantuk Keeyy... dan kekurangan darah,” Jonghyun mengeluh. “Buatkan aku peti mati, aku mau tidur dengan nyenyak...”

Ia menghela napas. “Sudah cukup dengan keluhan mengantuk yang kau katakan padaku setiap hari, Jonghyun. Vampir tidak bisa tidur, kau hanya merasa mengantuk.” Pemuda itu memandang Jonghyun yang cemberut, lalu senyum kecil muncul di wajah femininnya. “Dan aku akan ke bank darah hari ini, kau mau apa?”

“O. Rasanya manis.”

“Baiklah,” Kibum tertawa sambil menyeruput susu serealnya. “Ah, kejadian kemarin malam muncul di koran hari ini, juga di berita pagi.”

“Lalu?”

“Sepertinya tak ada yang menghubungkannya dengan kita. Mereka hanya mengatakan kalau ada perkelahian antar geng. Pembaca berita pagi bahkan terdengar riang memberitakan kematian mereka.”

“Itu bagus.” Jonghyun setengah tertawa. “Kau baru saja menjadi kaya raya. Tiga setengah juta dollar.”

“Aww... semua untukku?”

“Vampir tidak butuh uang, honey. Tolong kosongkan saja butik milik Prada untukku.”

Kibum tertawa dan menyudahi sarapannya. Mengambil mangkuk kosong di depan Jonghyun lalu menyorongkannya ke mesin cuci piring. “Jadi apa rencanamu siang ini?”

“Mencoba tidur.” Jonghyun menjawab. Kibum memutar bola mata.

“Teruslah mencoba. Aku akan ke panti asuhan, kau mau ikut?”

“Kau serius mengajakku ke gereja?”

“.........baiklah, aku pergi sendiri.” Kibum bersungut-sungut. Jonghyun terkekeh, menepuk pelan pantat Kibum saat melewatinya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

  
**

  
Hawa sejuk yang familiar mengelilingi Kibum ketika pemuda itu menjejakkan kakinya di pelataran gereja. Tempat itu kosong, hanya kursi-kursi kayu panjang yang berbaris rapi menghadap altar yang mengisi ruangan. Sayup-sayup tersengar alunan piano ‘Ave Maria’ dari luar. Kibum tersenyum kecil, anak-anak panti pastilah sedang berlatih.

Pemuda itu membawa kakinya mendekat ke depan, bersimpuh dan menggenggam kedua tangannya di dada. Dosanya terlalu banyak untuk diampuni, dia tahu. Tapi dia tetap mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah diberi kehidupan.

Langkah kaki pelan yang terdengar dari sisi kanan mengusik Kibum, seorang biarawan tua tersenyum padanya. Kibum membalas senyumnya dan mendekat. “Aku datang lagi, suster.”

“Tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Kibum. Mau melihat anak-anak lagi?”

Kibum mengangguk, keduanya kemudian melewati selasar gereja menuju halaman belakang. Kehidupan lebih terasa disini. Anak-anak kecil berlarian riang diantara rerumputan. Beberapa bermain bola bersama teman-temannya, beberapa melakukan sesuatu di petak pasir kecil, sisanya membentuk kelompok dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil mendekap boneka atau buku. Sedangkan anak-anak yang sudah tergolong remaja terlihat sedang berlatih memainkan alat musik, alunan Ave Maria tadi sudah diganti dengan Cresendo.

“Keeyy!!” seorang anak berseru saat melihatnya. Membuat tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Kibum. Beberapa anak segera menghambur mendekat dan memeluk kakinya. Kibum menunduk, menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

“Hai!” sapa Kibum riang.

“Kau sudah lama tidak datang,” seorang bocah berkulit tan menyapa Kibum, menarik-narik bajunya. “Kau berjanji akan meneruskan cerita... aku dan Luhan menunggu-nunggumu datang,”

“Tentu akan kulanjutkan, Kai. Mana Luhan?”

“Dia di bawah pohon, ayo kesana dan lanjutkan ceritamu tentang pemuda vampir yang tampan itu.” Kibum tertawa mendengar bocah itu bicara.

“Dia tidak tampan, Kai sayang. Dia bodoh.” Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pohon yang ditunjuk Kai.

“Apa vampir itu nyata?” Kai bertanya. Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab.

“.....tentu saja tidak.”

  
**

  
“Aku pulang!” Kibum membuka pintu apartemen mereka dengan satu tas berat berisi kantong-kantong darah. Kepala pirang Jonghyun menyembul dari sisi atas pintu ruang tengah, Kibum mendongak pada pemuda yang berpijak di langit-langit itu dengan muka datar. “Apa yang kau lakukan disana?”

“Mencoba memahami kenapa orang-orang mengindentifikasikan kami dengan kekelawar.” Jonghyun menjawab ringan, Key meletakkan tas itu di kursi dan mendongak.

“Kau bicara seolah kau baru saja menjadi vampir.”

“Aku mencoba memvisualisasikan padamu gaya hidupku.” Balas Jonghyun, menyeringai. Taring kecilnya berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. “Kita baru hidup bersama sejak.... dua bulan, kau pasti belum terbiasa.”

Kibum menjangkau sapu di sudut ruangan, dan melayangkannya ke atas seolah memukul seekor ngengat. “Aku. sudah. Terbiasa. Turun kau dari sana, aku bawa darah.”

“Asyik!” pemuda itu melompat turun dan menyambar tas diatas kursi. Membuka risletingnya dengan satu sentakan dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus kantong darah. Jonghyun menggigit salah satunya, cairan merah kental muncrat dari sela gigi.

“Yak! Aku selalu bilang tuang ke gelas kan?!”

“...ah, lupa.”

Kibum menggerutu panjang pendek tentang vampir bodoh sambil mengambil gelas dan meletakkannya di meja. Jonghyun menyeringai kecil dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Bau khas darah menyebar di ruangan.

“Aku ke kamar.” Ucap Kibum, menutup hidungnya. “Hal ini masih membuat cairan ususku naik ke pangkal tenggorokan.”

“Ehehehh... maaf.” Jawab Jonghyun dengan tawa kecil sambil memenuhi gelasnya. Kibum menggelengkan kepala dan hilang di dalam pintu yang di tutup.

Tawa kecil Jonghyun hilang bersama bunyi teredam daun pintu. Pemuda itu menatap gelas yang dipenuhi cairan merah itu selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan kosong, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Rembang petang. Bagi mahkluk sepertinya, artinya hari baru telah datang lagi.

Jonghyun mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibirnya.

  
**

  
Kibum keluar dari kamar dengan rambut setengah kering. Handuk masih bertengger di pundak, sebelah tangan menggusak surai kelamnya sesekali. Jonghyun masih duduk di kursi yang sama, tapi tak ada lagi tas berisi kantong-kantong darah dan gelas yang tadi di pakai pemuda itu untuk minum. “Kau membereskannya?” Kibum bertanya, senang.

“Aku tahu kau jijik, memang menjijikkan. Jadi aku membersihkannya. Kantong darahku kusimpan di bagian bawah kulkas, jangan dibuka ya.”

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Jonghyun. “Kurasa esok aku mulai bekerja lagi,”

Kening Jonghyun berkerut. “Kenapa? Bukankah kau punya banyak uang sekarang?”

“Aku tak berencana memakai uang itu sekarang. Kopernya bahkan masih rapi di bawah tempat tidurku.”

“...oh.”

“Apasih yang kau tonton?” Kibum bertanya, wajahnya tertuju ke televisi.

“Tidak ada, hanya tayangan manusia.” Jonghyun ikut melihat televisi yang menayangkan mini sinema. Seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada si gadis hantu. Jenis cerita dengan ending yang sudah dipastikan tak akan berakhir bahagia. Mereka dua mahkluk hidup yang berbeda.

“Hei, berhentilah.” Kibum bersungut. Jonghyun menoleh pandang. Kibum menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. “Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau bukan manusia.”

“....tapi aku memang bukan.”

“Well, sudah kukatakan. Kalau kau ingin tinggal denganku, kau harus bertingkah seperti manusia, kecuali saat makan—minum, yah whatever kau menyebutnya apa—darah. Mengerti?”

Jonghyun meneliti wajah Kibum sejenak, lalu tersenyum. “.......baiklah,”

  
**

  
Ia menggusak rambut pirangnya dan mematikan televisi dengan remote. Seperti yang sudah di duga Jonghyun, kisah cerita sinema itu memang tidak berakhir bahagia. Si gadis hantu menghilang dibawa dewa kematian setelah mengatakan cintanya pada si pemuda yang tidak sempat mengatakan balik bahwa dia juga mencintai gadis hantu itu.

“Hei, Key ayo pinda—“ Jonghyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat mengetahui Kibum sudah tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada pundak Jonghyun. Ia kembali ke posisi duduknya tadi agar tidur pemuda itu tidak terganggu. Bagaikan sebuah batu pahatan yang sempurna, Jonghyun tak bergerak sedikitpun bahkan untuk bernapas. Hanya terdiam di sana, mendengarkan bunyi berdegup pelan yang mampu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih memiliki sedikit jiwa manusia yang tersisa dalam kehidupan abadinya. Suara jantung Kibum.

 

  
**Manhattan, 2014. Dua bulan yang lalu.**

  
Mata hazel itu menyipit, menajamkan fokus matanya pada target. Seorang perempuan muda keluar dari pintu belakang McDonald’s sambil membawa sekantong besar sampah. Jonghyun mereguk ludah. Kebutuhannya saat ini sudah tidak tertahankan, ia sudah mencoba berhenti selama hampir dua minggu dan tak berhasil, ia hanya bertambah lemah dan tersiksa.

Jonghyun keluar dari bayang-bayang, membiarkan sinar pucat bulan menampar dirinya. Bunyi langkah Jonghyun membuat perempuan itu terkaget dan berbalik, mata abu-abu pucatnya melebar dan kantong sampah yang digenggamnya terlepas dari tangan.

Keterkejutan itu hilang setelah dua detik perempuan itu melihat. Pemuda berambut pirang di depannya ini sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya. Dengan tatapan sendu anjing kecil dan muka pucat, ia terlihat sangat tampan—dan tak ada orang tampan yang menjadi penjahat. Mereka menjadi idola atau model. Perempuan itu melempar senyum manis.

“Kau mengagetkanku.” Ujar perempuan itu dengan suara lembut. Wajahnya cukup cantik dengan lesung pipi dan tubuhnya bisa dikatakan cukup seksi. “Kupikir kau orang jahat... kau terlihat sakit, apa kau mabuk?” dia bertanya.

“Yea, aku orang jahat....” gumam Jonghyun. Melangkah mendekat dengan kecepatan tak terduga, lalu menancapkan taringnya pada perempuan yang bahkan tak sempat mengeluarkan suara pekikan.

Jonghyun mencampakkan tubuh itu ke tanah setelah menghisap kering darahnya. Perutnya sedikit terasa penuh dengan cairan tapi rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya hanya sedikit menghilang. Sambil menjilati sisa darah yang ada di bibirnya, Jonghyun berniat pergi ketika pintu belakang restoran kembali terbuka.

Seorang pemuda bermata feline berseragam sama dengan yang dipakai perempuan itu muncul dari pintu dengan sekantong sampah. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati pemandangan tak terduga itu.

“Astaga...” bisiknya syok. Kantong sampah lepas dari tangan dan dia tergopoh mendekati perempuan itu. “Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?” pada suara itu terselip ketakutan.

“...........meminum darahnya.”

Feline itu memandang kedalaman hazel Jonghyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. “....Kau tak pernah mengenal cerita tentang vampir?” Jonghyun balik bertanya, dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

“Tunggu.” Suara itu menghentikan kaki Jonghyun. “Kau nyata? Vampir itu ada?”

“.....kurasa begitu.” Jawab Jonghyun singkat. sesaat tak ada suara diantara mereka. Pemuda itu hanya melihat Jonghyun dengan tatapan yang jarang ia lihat. Kemudian entah keberanian dari mana, dia berjalan menghampiri Jonghyun. “Masuklah ke restoran, akan kubereskan disini.”

“Ap—“

Pertanyaan Jonghyun terhenti saat pemuda itu mengambil satu botol penuh bensin dari gudang disisi restoran dan menyiramkannya pada mayat perempuan malang itu. Nyala api menari-nari di kegelapan malam.

“Dengan ini tak ada bekas tersisa, dan waktu kematiannya melebar dan sulit di prediksi. Aku akan masuk ke dalam, sebaiknya kau juga, pura-puralah memesan sesuatu.”

Jonghyun memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. “Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang.”

“Manusia mati setiap hari. Ini Manhattan, aku melihat pembunuhan terjadi dimana-mana. Dalam kelas sosialku jika kau tidak menginjak, kaulah yang akan terinjak.”

Jonghyun tertawa pahit. “Apa? Kau baru saja berkata bahwa kau melindungiku? Seorang vampir yang bahkan bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang ini?”

“..........ya.”

  
**

  
Gerung pelan dari Kibum mengembalikan Jonghyun pada kesadaran. Pemuda itu memandang Kibum yang terkulai di bahunya dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Perlahan, Jonghyun mengubah posisinya, membaringkan Kibum di kursi lalu menyelipkan tangan diantara lengan dan paha Kibum, menggendongnya ke kamar.

Meletakkan Kibum dengan hati-hati diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya, Jonghyun mengambil duduk di kursi meja rias Kibum yang penuh dengan peralatan perawatan tubuh. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di sana, memandang Kibum yang tertidur tanpa bersuara. Seperti yang dilakukannya setiap malam sejak dia tinggal di sini.

Jonghyun tak tahu sejak kapan dia menjadi terobsesi melihat Kibum yang terlelap nyenyak dengan wajah polos tanpa beban. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyesali keadaan bahwa dia tak pernah tidur. Namun melihat betapa damainya tidur Kibum, entah kenapa ia merasa iri. Jonghyun menganggap itulah alasan kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang dan setiap malam. Ya, ia hanya merasa iri. Karena perasaan lain yang menganggunya, sudah lama ia buang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jonghyun berada di posisinya, karena kicauan burung-burung kecil yang masih tersisa di Manhattan mulai terdengar. Matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, menyinari gedung-gedung tinggi yang kacanya memantulkan kembali sinar mentari. Deru mobil dan kehidupan mulai terasa di jalanan. Jonghyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian tanpa suara keluar dari kamar Kibum menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Ia menyibak selimut yang terlipat rapi, mengacak kasurnya seolah telah berbaring disana semalaman dan memejamkan mata saat alarm Kibum berbunyi. Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar pemuda itu dan beberapa menit kemudian pintu yang dibuka.

Jonghyun menunggu, hingga kemudian Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya. “Yak, Kim Jonghyun! sudah pagi!”

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengembangkan senyum kecil diwajahnya yang ditutupi bantal. “.........aku mengantuk, ‘Bum!”

  
**

  
Salah satu restoran paling sibuk di kota paling sibuk di dunia adalah McD. Orang-orang ini begitu tidak punya waktu bahkan hanya untuk duduk dan makan sehingga memilih makanan yang bisa mereka kunyah sambil berjalan. Kibum mungkin telah melayani lebih dari dua ratus pelanggan sejak pagi dan meski ini sudah hampir petang, siksaan ini kelihatannya belum akan berakhir.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi diantara awan-awan mendung yang menggulung diatas kota. Mungkin akan hujan deras nanti malam, bukan hal favorit dari sekian banyak hal yang ada di Manhattan. Hujan mengganggu kegiatan semua orang yang bepergian.

Kibum baru saja menyerahkan senampan burger dan soda ada sepasang pemuda-pemudi. Ketika antrian beralih pada orang selanjutnya Kibum menyadari bahwa Jonghyun yang ada di depannya.

“Burger, kentang medium, dan soda.” Jonghyun menyeringai. Kibum menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata dan bergerak menyiapkan pesanan tanpa suara. “Shift-mu sebentar lagi selesai kan? Aku tunggu.” Hanya itu yang dikatakan Jonghyun saat Kibum menyerahkan nampan makanan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan tidak membayar.

Menggertakkan giginya, Kibum menekan tombol dan memasukkan pesanan Jonghyun kedalam tagihan pegawainya dengan tak rela. Jonghyun bisa begitu menyebalkan—tidak, pemuda itu selalu menyebalkan bagi Kibum. Belakangan ia bahkan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya kenapa ia tidak menendang vampir banyak tingkah itu dari apartemen miliknya.

Kibum telah banyak membaca kisah tentang vampir. Semua hal mengenai kemudaan abadi, immortality, kekuatan, indera yang tajam, kerupawanan paras dan segala kelebihan yang mereka miliki membuat Kibum menginginkan hal itu. itulah alasan kenapa dulu ia melindungi Jonghyun dan mengajak pemuda itu ke apartemennya. Kibum ingin Jonghyun merubahnya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia melihat dari dekat bayaran seperti apa yang harus diberikannya sebagai ganti.

Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan pegawai setelah mengganti seragamnya. Tersenyum menyapa beberapa kenalan sebelum menghampiri Jonghyun yang duduk disamping jendela kaca memandang keluar sambil memutar-mutar sedotan soda. Hazel bulat pemuda itu pasti melihat kedatangannya dari pantulan kaca jendela karena ia segera memutar wajah begitu Kibum muncul dari belakang.

“Hari ini shift-mu lama sekali, matahari sudah tenggelam.” Ia menggerutu.

Kibum bersungut. “Tak ada yang menyuruhmu menungguku.” Tukasnya, mengambil duduk di sebelah Jonghyun dan membuka bungkus burger Jonghyun yang tak tersentuh. Pemuda itu mengunyah dan menelan sebelum kembali bicara. “Ada apa? Kantong merah-mu habis?”

“....bukan, seseorang mengikutimu sejak pergi bekerja tadi pagi, dan masih mengikutimu sampai saat ini. Arah pukul sebelas darimu.” Jawab Jonghyun, menyeringai.

Kibum hampir tersedak, tapi dia menelan potongan roti di mulutnya. Wajah Kibum menegang. Matanya mengerling keluar restoran dengan gugup. “Benarkah? Sudah kuduga. Berkhianat dan merampok uang geng itu akan mencari masalah. Semua salahmu.”

“Jika aku tidak melakukannya, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari geng keparat itu sampai kapanpun.” Jonghyun memberikan alasan yang tak bisa ia sanggah.

Hal itu hanya sebuah kebodohan masa remaja yang menginginkan pengakuan diri. Kibum bergabung ke dalam sebuah geng jalanan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia di buang ayahnya ke Amerika karena dianggap mempermalukan keluarga—ia mengakui dirinya gay, dan seketika ayahnya tidak lagi merasa memiliki anak.

Segera setelah menjadi bagian dalam organisasi itu, Kibum tahu betapa berbahayanya lingkaran yang ia masuki. Kibum terjebak dalam dunia gelap Manhattan; obat-obatan terlarang, prostitusi, jual beli organ tubuh manusia, perbudakan dan banyak hal mengerikan lainnya. Ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar tapi sebuah lingkaran tidak memiliki celah. Kibum membutuhkan seseorang dari luar untuk merusak dan menariknya dari lingkaran itu.

Kim Jonghyun.

Vampir gila yang tiba-tiba datang ditengah acara sumpah anggota baru, memporak-porandakan markas, membunuh setengah dari anggota mereka, mencuri sekoper uang dan melarikan diri dengan membawa Kibum sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia.

“Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?” tanya Jonghyun mengusik Kibum dari pikirannya. Pemuda dengan mata feline itu menghela napas kecil sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

“Kau membawakan Ivory-ku?”

Jonghyun menyeringai. “Ini akan menarik.”

  
**

  
Benar saja, gerimis hujan mulai mengguyur kota saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Kibum menggerutu kecil saat rambutnya mulai basah. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya menyelubungi tubuh, dan memasukkan tangannya yang menggenggam sepucuk Ivory ke dalam saku. Jonghyun kebalikannya; pemuda itu hanya berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan melenggang bebas di sisi tubuh. Tertawa kecil menanggapi gerutuan absurd Kibum.

Keduanya berbelok ke sudut gang kecil dua blok dari apartemen mereka dan menunggu dalam gelap. Orang yang mengikuti Kibum tidak menyadari hal itu dan meneruskan langkah tak bersuaranya hingga kemudian menyadari bahwa gang itu buntu.

Kibum sudah berdiri di depan satu-satunya celah untuk keluar. Hujan semakin deras dan Kibum mulai tidak peduli dengan mantelnya yang sudah berat karena air. “Kenapa kau mengikutiku?” tanya Kibum disela bunyi hujan.

Orang itu berbalik dan Kibum menyadari bahwa orang yang mengikutinya adalah seorang remaja beberapa tahun di bawahnya. Berambut pirang almond yang poninya hampir menutupi mata. Hampir bisa dipastikan ia keturunan Korea.

Anak itu menatapnya penuh kebencian dan Kibum tak menyukai hal itu. ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Jonghyun yang berdiri dalam bayangan mengangkat pundak dengan isyarat ‘aku juga tidak tahu’.

“Kenapa kau merusak acara inisiasi anggota baru?” tanya anak itu dingin.

Kibum tertawa sinis. “Ah, anggota baru.” ucapnya. “Kau sudah di cuci otak?”

“.....bukan. aku bukan anggota organisasi keparat itu. aku adalah adik dari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas acara inisiasi yang kau kacaukan. Kau membuat kakakku menerima hukuman dari organisasi padahal ia sudah membayar mahal untuk bisa lepas dari sana. Dan akan kupastikan, kalau kakakku mati esok hari, kau juga tidak boleh hidup.”

Kibum membeku ditempat. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi saat pemuda itu mengacungkan senapan padanya. Pelatuk pistol nyaris ditarik saat Jonghyun keluar dari bayang-bayang. “....aku.” ucapnya.

Anak itu tak menyadari keberadaan Jonghyun dan terkejut hingga meledakkan senapan ke arah datangnya suara. Jonghyun menangkap peluru itu sebelum mengenai kepalanya. “Yang mengacaukan inisiasi itu bukan Key, itu aku.”

Ditengah deras hujan, Jonghyun bisa mendengar makian yang dilontarkan itu padanya. “....tapi aku bertanya-tanya.” Jonghyun terdiam sebentar, matanya menyelidik pada anak itu. “Dari pada merencanakan balas dendam, kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan kakakmu?”

“Karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa!” ia berteriak penuh amarah. “Seharusnya kami sudah meninggalkan Manhattan dan hidup dengan tenang. Kau merusaknya!”

“...berapa umurmu?” tanya Jonghyun.

Anak itu terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab. Mulut senapan masih mengacung ke arah Jonghyun. “De-delapan belas tahun.”

Jonghyun tersenyum. “Kau masih sangat muda. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kakakmu sendirian. “Key, bagaimana menurutmu?”

Kibum memandang Jonghyun dan anak itu bergantian. “........kau mau kami ikut membantu?"

 

 


	2. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be alone together  
> We can stay young forever   
> Screaming on the top our lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenernya ini hanya onseshoot yang kepanjangan dan dibagi jadi dua chapter.

_Cadilac_ tua milik Kibum menembus jalanan Manhattan menuju pinggir pelabuhan. Suasana tempat itu sudah sepi, ini sudah tengah malam. Hujan berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu dan awan tebal yang menggulung ditengah kota sudah menepi untuk memunculkan bulan purnama. Kibum menepikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan tua bekas nelayan mengumpulkan ikan-ikan sebelum mengangkutnya dengan peti-peti es dan memasarkannya ke kota.

Anak itu—namanya Taemin—turun dari mobil belakang, memakai jaket milik Jonghyun. tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Keadaan di tempat itu sepi tapi Jonghyun tak yakin dengan keadaan di dalam rumah pelelangan ikan itu. samar-samar mata Jonghyun melihat cahaya api lilin dari dalam sana.

Kibum mengokang Ivory-nya dan melihat sekeliling. Tak ada yang mencurigakan sampai saat ini. “Kau yakin kakakmu ditahan disana?” ia bertanya. Taemin mengangguk.

“Kakak tak pernah keluar dari tempat ini sejak dua hari yang lalu. Salah seorang anggota geng yang kukenal mengatakan bahwa kakak dihukum di tempat ini, keadaannya sudah parah....”

“Namanya?”

“Jinki, Lee Jinki.”

Jonghyun dan Kibum mengangguk sepaham. “Bersembunyilah disini. Kami akan kedalam. Sepuluh menit kami tidak keluar, kau lari. Mengerti?” Jonghyun memberi perintah. Taemin hanya mengangguk, mengeratkan jaket Jonghyun ke tubuhnya.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan memasuki rumah kosong itu. “.......terimakasih,” gumam Taemin. Masih di dengar keduanya. Key dan Jonghyun hanya membalas dengan senyum.

“.......dan maaf.” Ucap Taemin, kali ini hanya berupa gumaman. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dibawah rasa dingin.... dan rasa bersalah.

  
**

  
Pintu itu sedikit berkerit ketika terbuka. Bau anyir ikan busuk mengambang di udara. Kibum menelan cairan di kerongkongannya saat merasakan rasa mual muncul. Jonghyun mengerinyitkan hidung, menahan napas.

Sunyi menguasai tempat itu. Tapi sayup suara-suara pelan terdengar dari ruangan diatas mereka. Jonghyun dan Kibum berpandangan dan merapatkan tubuh masing-masing. Siap untuk membela satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya; immortal Jonghyun siap melindungi Kibum.

Mereka menginjak tangga setelah memasuki ruangan itu cukup dalam. Lagi-lagi bunyi kerit dari kayu terdengar pelan bagai sebuah rintihan. Rumah ini sudah begitu tua hingga rasanya setiap gerakan akan meruntuhkannya dalam sekejap. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Jonghyun mengekor di belakangnya. Mata hazelnya menatap tajam ruangan gelap itu, sebuah firasat tak menyenangkan tiba-tiba menjalar di dada.

“Key...” panggil Jonghyun pelan. Kibum menoleh. Pandangan Jonghyun mengisyaratkan ‘sebaiknya cepat selesaikan semua ini’ dan Jonghyun maju ke depan, mereka bertukar posisi. Mereka telah terlibat konfrontasi hebat dengan banyak orang beberapa kali sejak keduanya bertemu. Jonghyun suka membuat ulah dan Kibum merupakan orang yang selalu di datangi masalah.

Namun, mereka tak pernah benar-benar mengandalkan naluri vampir Jonghyun untuk menang dari segala bentuk konfrontasi yang mereka lakukan. Jonghyun tak suka terlibat urusan merepotkan, dan Kibum lebih senang membereskan semuanya sendirian. Jonghyun hanya akan membantu jika Kibum sudah benar-benar di posisi sulit.

Kali ini mereka bertukar peran. Jonghyun berada di garis depan. Artinya pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu merasakan bahaya mengancam. Kibum mengeratkan pucuk senapan di genggamannya. Suara-suara orang yang berbicara terdengar makin keras dari dalam kamar yang tertutup.

Kibum mengambil jarak aman sementara Jonghyun membuka pintunya.

  
**

  
Keduanya tak tahu apa yang mereka harapkan terjadi. Mungkin hujan peluru ketika pintu terbuka, serangan beringas dari penduduk lokal yang berbadan besar dengan kulit kelamnya ataukah Lee Jinki kakak Lee Taemin yang duduk di kursi dalam keadaan terikat.

Jelas, mereka tak mengharapkan sebuah radio tua dan sebatang lilin teronggok diatas meja. Radio itu bersuara dengan terputus-putus. Jonghyun memutar kepalanya menghadap Kibum dan hanya menemukan mata feline pemuda itu membelalak lebar.

“Jonghyun, kau menginjak pemicunya.” Bisik pemuda itu.

Jonghyun menunduk, melihat kakinya berada tepat diatas sebuah tombol cokelat tak mencolok, yang kabelnya terhubung pada tabung-tabung gas di sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu mengambil napas dan menyadari pekatnya bau anyir telah digantikan oleh bau khas lain yang lebih tajam. Liquid Petroleum Gas dan Mercapatan.

Seketika, bagaikan sudah disiram dengan bensin sebelumnya, api menyala.

“Kita dijebak....” Kibum bicara, setengah tercekik.

 

  
**Manhattan 2014, satu bulan yang lalu.**

  
“Apa yang kau lakukan, duduk disana seperti vampir pemurung.” Kibum menyapa Jonghyun, satu kantong keripik Doritos rasa original ada di tangannya. Kibum memasukkan keripik itu ke mulut dan ikut duduk di sebelah Jonghyun.

Vampir itu tersenyum tipis sebelum bicara. “...........berpikir, seperti apa rasanya hangat matahari, atau panasnya api.” Ia menjawab, matanya menembus kaca jendela yang gelap, seakan ingin memandang langsung matahari.

“Ah,” Kibum membuka mulut, tertarik dengan kalimat itu. “Jadi sepertinya film-film itu benar? Kalian akan mati jika dibakar api dan bersinar jika terkena matahari? Aku menonton Twilight.” Ia mengakhirinya dengan tawa.

Jonghyun ikut tertawa. “Ya, dan tidak.”

“Huh?”

“Baik matahari dan api akan sama-sama membakarku, meski hanya terkena sedikit. Api yang sudah muncul di tubuh tak akan bisa padam. Satu-satunya cara membunuh vampir.”

“Jadi air suci dari gereja dan peluru perak?”

Jonghyun menyeringai lebar kali ini. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kibum dengan sengaja. “Mitos. _Silly Boy._ ”

  
**

  
Taemin menatap kepulan asap yang membubung tinggi dengan tubuh semakin gemetar. Jaket Jonghyun yang tersampir di pundaknya terasa memberat. Pemuda bermata anak anjing itu memberikan mantelnya dengan senyum hangat pada Taemin saat menyadari ia menggigil kedinginan. Dan untuk seorang yang baru dia kenal, memberikan jaket yang hangat, berniat membantu menyelamatkan sang kakak, dia telah melakukan hal yang jahat.

“Lee Taemin....” suara berat menyapa pemuda itu dari belakang. Segerombolan laki-laki berbadan besar mendekatinya.

Bibir Taemin bergetar hebat saat bicara. “Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, sekarang kembalikan kakakku.”

Seorang laki-laki berkulit legam menyeringai padanya. “Oh, kau akan segera menemuinya.” Ia mengokang senapan. “Di alam sana.”

Taemin tak sempat melakukan apapun, peluru telah bersarang di kepalanya. Tubuh kurus remaja itu rebah ke tanah disertai kata tidak terucapkan.

“..........maaf.”

  
**

  
“Kita harus keluar dari sini.” Kibum mulai panik. Asap semakin tebal dan kadar oksigen semakin berkurang. Mereka berdua tak boleh mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Jonghyun akan mati terbakar sedangkan ia akan mati menghirup karbon dioksida yang beracun.

Tak ada kematian yang lebih mengerikan dari pada mati karena api.

Lantai kayu yang rapuh mulai terbakar dan Kibum mengumpat, mereka berada di lantai dua. “Jong! Ayo bergerak!” Kibum menyuruh Jonghyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam disana.

“Jong!”

“.......aku tidak bisa melewati pintu tanpa menerjang api, ‘Bum.”

Kibum tersadar. Ia berbalik cepat dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Melepas mantel tebalnya dan mengalungkan benda itu ke kepala Jonghyun, jatuh turun hingga menutupi setengah tubuh. Jonghyun bersyukur mantel itu berat dan basah karena air hujan sehingga kecil kemungkinan tersulut api.

“Ayo. Kita akan keluar dari sini.” Kibum menarik Jonghyun keluar ruangan, melingkarkan tangannya dengan gestur melindungi. vampir itu tidak terlihat takut, ia hanya terlihat pasrah. Mungkin hidup selama beratus tahun membuatnya tak lagi takut pada kematian. Pikir Kibum.

Tapi mereka akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Kibum berjanji.

Tangga turun adalah hal paling menakutkan sekaligus penuh resiko. Kayu yang sudah lapuk dan dijalari api bukan sahabat yang baik. Ia tak bisa memaksa Jonghyun untuk menggedongnya dan mereka melompati tangga. Sangat beresiko jika tiba-tiba tubuh Jonghyun tersentuh api dan ikut memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

Mereka melewati tangga selangkah demi selangkah, kayu berderit-derit dengan bunyi mengancam. Dipertengahan tangga, kayu penopangnya roboh dimakan api. Kibum mendorong Jonghyun jatuh ke ujung tangga sedangkan ia sendiri terperosok ke dalam lemari tersembunyi di bawah tanga.

Pemuda bermata feline itu merasakan kepalanya membentur sesuatu dengan keras. Matanya mengabur, membentuk bayangan tidak jelas. Kemudian lemari itu terbuka dan Jonghyun menariknya dari sana. Kibum tak terlalu mengingat dengan jelas. Ia ingat api telah menjalar hingga ke dinding, jendela dan pintu hingga tak ada lagi celah. Kepalanya sakit dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menghisap asap karbon dan tenggorokannya mulai mengering. Kibum berjuang dengan kesadaran terakhirnya.

Ia merasakan Jonghyun menariknya menuju sebuah kamar mandi tak terpakai. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum terbakar karena permukaan kayu yang lembab oleh air dari anak sungai Manhattan yang kotor mengalir di bawahnya. Jonghyun menendang kayu rapuh itu dan mereka bertemu dengan tebing landai disisi utara teluk Manhattan.

Kibum sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

  
**

 

  
**Calgary 1967.**

  
Dengan sebilah pisau yang cukup tajam, Jonghyun memahat sebongkah kayu seukuran telapak tangan. Ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon _Buckeye_ yang akar-akarnya menggantung dari atas pohon. Hari itu mendung, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan-awan tebal yang menaungi _Rocky Mountain_. Membuat Jonghyun cukup berani keluar disore hari, meski ia tetap waspada dengan cahaya dan memilih berlindung dibawah lebatnya daun pohon.

Langkah kecil dari seseorang membuat Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sesaat, memandang gadis yang dengan penuh senyum ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia membawa senampan makanan. Untuknya dan—meskipun gadis itu tidak yakin—untuk Jonghyun.

“Kampungku kembali heboh tadi malam, jadi kurasa kau sudah kenyang?” gadis itu berkata, terselip sedikit nada menggoda dari suaranya.

“Hmm.... aku tak menolak jika ada satu orang lagi yang menawarkan dirinya untuk kuhisap sampai kering, bagaimana menurutmu, Jesse?”

Gadis yang bernama Jesse itu hanya terkikik. “Well, aku tak bisa memberikan darahku sampai kering. Tapi kau mungkin boleh mengambilnya sepanjang aku tidak mati kehabisan darah.”

Jonghyun mendesah. Kembali menekuni pahatannya. “Menggigit seseorang kemudian meninggalkannya masih hidup artinya menciptakan seekor mahkluk mengerikan lain selain diriku. Kurasa sudah cukup satu vampir, itu bahkan terlalu banyak.”

Jesse hanya terdiam. Dia menelisik rambut burgundy-nya yang dijalin disisi kepala, mencoba merapikan untaian itu agar tidak terlihat terlalu berantakan. “Panen kapas tahun ini buruk...” Jesse kembali bicara.

“Ayahku mulai memaksaku untuk menikah, ia memberikanku pada seorang saudagar dari Virginia, lelaki gendut itu bahkan sudah punya dua istri.”

Cerita Jesse menghentikan kegiatan Jonghyun. Ia mendongak menatap mata gadis itu dan menemukan permohonan tidak tersampaikan disana. Sejak Jonghyun terbangun dalam keabadian, ia selalu sendiri. Karena ia tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang cukup berani untuk berada disisinya tanpa merasa takut bahwa darah mereka akan dihisap kering sewaktu-waktu.

Jesse adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Jonghyun. Berkata bahwa ‘ia tidak apa-apa’. Bahwa ia tak perlu merasa sedemikian bersalah karena memang itulah jalan hidup yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Jesse membuat Jonghyun mau menahan selera lapar dan rasa terbakar di tenggorokan, hanya fokus untuk memuaskan dahaganya jika ia mendapati seseorang berbuat kejahatan.

Menyelamatkan penduduk desa dari tuan tanah yang serakah dengan menyelinap malam hari di tengah tidurnya untuk memuaskan dahaga. Menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa dengan mengeringkan darah laki-laki yang akan memperkosanya. Menancapkan taringnya pada seorang pembantai yang menghabisi satu keluarga untuk merampok harta.

Meskipun itu bukan penghakiman yang benar. Melihat kondisinya yang membutuhkan darah dan beberapa orang yang telah ditolongnya, Jonghyun merasa menemukan pembenaran. Meski ia tahu, apapun alasannya membunuh adalah kejahatan. Tapi, ia akan terbiasa bukan?

Jonghyun menarik gadis itu mendekat, memeluk pinggang kecilnya lembut. Kemudian menancapkan taringnya.

Jesse tidak bangun hingga dua puluh hari. Jonghyun mulai ragu, apakah ia benar-benar bisa mengubah seseorang dengan menggigitnya. Tapi melihat perkembangan organ tubuh gadis itu, ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi Jesse akan bangun. Ia membaringkan Jesse dalam pondok kecil yang ia bangun sendiri disebelah selatan Rocky Mountain. Hampir selama duapuluh hari itu pula Jonghyun tidak keluar untuk mencari darah dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya melemah, meski ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan mati hanya karena hal ini.

Memutuskan untuk berburu di dekat pondoknya, Jonghyun mengintai seekor rusa jantan. Meskipun bukan hal favoritnya untuk meminum darah binatang, tapi setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa terbakar yang menyiksa di tenggorokan Jonghyun.

Ketika Jonghyun kembali ke pondok, Jesse sudah tidak ada di sana. Di tempat tubuhnya semula terbaring tergeletak boneka pahatan Jonghyun yang belum selesai. Sepatah kata ‘terimakasih’ tertulis disana.

Jesse meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Keabadian.

  
**

  
Jonghyun merapatkan selimut Kibum hingga ke batas dada. Ini adalah hari kedelapan belas sejak ia merubah Kibum. Jonghyun mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kembali ditinggalkan. Kali ini akan lebih menyakitkan. Karena setelah melihat Kibum terbaring tak berdaya diatas kasur, barulah ia menyadari apa nama perasaan yang sudah ia simpan untuk Kibum. Itu bernama cinta.

Ia tak merasakan hal itu ketika bersama Jesse ataupun orang-orang lain sesudahnya. Hanya perasaan senang bahwa ia tidak sendirian dan seseorang mengakui bahwa dia ada. Tapi, melihat Kibum dengan kepala mengucurkan darah ketika itu, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan aroma pekat darah yang menjadi kebutuhan utama dan melawan instingnya sebagai vampir. Saat itu Jonghyun menyadari, Kibum lebih penting dari pada seluruh hidupnya.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Jonghyun sudah menyadari bahwa tujuan Kibum menemaninya hampir sama dengan alasan orang-orang lain sebelum Kibum. Jonghyun telah mengalami hal itu berkali-kali hingga ia tahu bahwa Kibum juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Keabadian, kemudaan selamanya, kekuatan, ketangkasan, kecerdasan diatas manusia biasa dan kesempurnaan rupa.

Dan seperti yang telah berkali-kali terjadi pula, Jonghyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan menunggu hari dimana Kibum meminta keabadian padanya. Hari dimana Kibum pergi setelah tujuannya tercapai. Itu akan mudah kalau saja Jonghyun tidak menyukai senyuman yang muncul di wajah pemuda itu. Senang dengan kemarahannya setiap pagi. Bagaimana dia meladeni Jonghyun yang menyebalkan, dan hari-hari yang telah mereka habiskan bersama.

Jonghyun menghela napas—hanya karena kebiasaan—dan kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok Kibum yang terbaring. Esok hari mungkin Kibum sudah akan terbangun. Jonghyun tersenyum tipis.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit lancang.

Jonghyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi dan membuka selimut Kibum, ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, menghirup banyak-banyak aroma manusia terakhir yang tersisa di tubuh Kibum. Merasakan radiasi hangat tubuh Kibum pada dirinya, merasakan perasaan nyaman sekaligus pedih dalam hati.

Jonghyun menatap mata feline yang terpejam itu lama sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kibum.

  
**

  
Kibum mengerjap.  
Sekonyong-konyong semua sensasi baru berhamburan dimana-mana. Ia bisa melihat rona pelangi pada lampu yang menyala di langit-langit. Ada warna kedelapan yang ia tak tahu namanya. Ia bisa melihat butir debu berotasi, memutar-mutar dibawa angin dari pemanas ruangan.

Apa yang ia dengar menjadi lebih banyak, suara-suara kecil yang terdengar jauh dari jalanan hilang timbul di telinganya. Sinar bulan yang tertutup awan terlihat lebih terang dan pucat dari apa yang pernah ia lihat.

Kemudian ia melihat Jonghyun.

Pemuda itu berdiri di samping meja beberapa langkah dari kasur, tersenyum hangat. Ia terlihat lebih tampan dari apa yang pernah Kibum ingat. Bayangan-bayangan ingatan sebelumnya terlihat kabur sekarang. Kibum mengangkat tangan kanan, kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yag terjadi dan bayangan malam itu terlintas kembali di pikiran. “.....tidak,” bisik Kibum. Gabungan antara terkejut, tak percaya dan panik.

“Selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, Kibum.” Sapa Jonghyun.

Kibum mengalihkan mata kucingnya pada lelaki itu. “Kau merubahku.” Tuduhnya dengan suara bergetar.

Jonghyun hanya diam.

Kesunyian yang panjang menjalar diantara mereka hingga sebuah isakan pecah dari bibir Kibum. Bulir air bening membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. “...kenapa?” ia bertanya. “Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?”

“Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan dari awal?” pertanyaan Jonghyun terkesan biasa, tapi ada kelembutan di dalamnya.

“Aku tak pernah meminta!!” seru Kibum histeris. “Apa aku pernah memintanya? Dua bulan bersamamu sudah cukup membuatku mengerti betapa menyedihkan dan mengerikannya kehidupanmu. Aku tidak menginkannya!”

“.......Kibum...”

“Aku tak ingin jadi mahluk menjijikkan yang hidup dari darah! Aku tak ingin menjadi mahluk yang hanya bisa berada dalam kegelapan. Aku ingin bergaul dengan manusia biasa, dengan teman-temanku. Dengan anak-anak panti di gereja. Aku tak ingin hidup dan menyaksikan sekelilingku berubah dan menua sementara aku tidak. Kenapa kau memberiku kehidupan seperti ini?!” pekik Kibum.

Jonghyun kehilangan kata-kata.

Kibum turun dari ranjang. Gerakannya tidak menimbulkan guncangan sedikitpun pada ranjang kayu. matanya menatap Jonghyun dengan kebencian sebelum ia membuka pintu beranda dan melompat pergi dari lantai empat apartemen mereka.

Ditinggalkan dalam sepi, Jonghyun menatap kosong pada beranda. “....aku tak ingin kau mati, karena aku mencintaimu.” Bisik Jonghyun, tak terdengar.

“Maaf, aku sungguh egois.....”

  
**

  
Hari keempat puluh sejak Kibum pergi, Jonghyun masih berdiri di posisi yang sama. Ia ingin menunggu Kibum kembali meskipun bagian rasional di kepalanya berulang-ulang mengatakan Kibum tak akan berbalik padanya.

Pemuda itu membenci Jonghyun sekarang. Orang egois yang sudah memberikannya kehidupan yang penuh siksaan. Kehidupan dimana bentuk fisik mereka dipuja-puja dan diagungkan sementara hati menjerit. Kehidupan yang dari luar terlihat sempurna tapi di dalamnya digerogoti oleh sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan dan buruk.

Jonghyun sangat menyesal sehingga ia bahkan mau menukar apapun untuk menebusnya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Kertas bernoda tak akan bisa sebersih semula. Jonghyun putus asa, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana keluar dari perasaan itu.

Logika Jonghyun berkata bahwa ia harus berhenti. Mungkin akan terasa menyesakkan saat ini, tapi sepuluh tahun, duapuluh tahun, seratus tahun kemudian mungkin ia hanya akan tertawa mengingat apa yang ia alami sekarang. Logikanya berkata waktu akan menghapus semuanya. Ia memiliki banyak waktu. Ia hanya harus bersabar.

Namun sisi lain memberontak dan mengatakan ia harus menunggu. Menunggu dan berharap. Harapan tidak pernah pergi, bahkan meskipun pandora telah membuka kotaknya dan melepaskan kemalangan di dunia. Harapan tetap tinggal. Ia boleh barharap. Tapi harapan hanyalah milik manusia. Apakah ia manusia?

Jonghyun tertawa ketika lelucon itu muncul di kepalanya. Itu merupakan jawaban ironi yang sinis. Pemuda itu mengikuti logika, ia berbalik. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya di sini. Ia akan pergi. Kembali keluar dari dunia kecil yang pernah ia buat selama dua bulan. Ia harus kembali mengembara. Keluar dari Manhattan, mungkin... keluar dari Amerika.

“........Jonghyun,”

Ia sontak berbalik begitu panggilan itu terdengar. Kibum ada di sana, berdiri di beranda dengan wajah menekuk tanah. “.....Key?”

“Aku..... tak bisa keluar dari neraka kesepian...” bisiknya. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan Jonghyun hanya menemukan kepedihan disana. Luka tak terlihat yang ada di diri Jonghyun bagaikan tersiram cuka.

“Kemarilah....” panggil Jonghyun lembut.

Hanya butuh setengah detik bagi Kibum untuk menghambur ke pelukan Jonghyun dan membenamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan nyaman itu.

  
**

  
Jonghyun membaringkan Kibum ditengah ranjang. Lengan kurus pemuda itu menolak meninggalkan pundaknya, ikut menarik Jonghyun untuk ikut berbaring. Menopang tubuhnya dengan lengan agar tidak menghimpit pemuda di bawahnya. Keduanya mengadu kening. Saling bertatapan dengan intens, menelusuri kedalaman mata masing-masing. Mencari-cari kalimat yang tidak terkatakan yang sudah mereka pahami bersama.

Bibir hati Kibum melengkung membentuk senyuman manis. Memunculkan cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya. Jonghyun ikut tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan itu. Memandang wajah Kibum yang dirindukannya dengan lekat.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kibum akhirnya mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jonghyun. Yang disambut pemuda itu dengan senang hati. Sebuah kecupan singkat menceritakan hal yang tidak mereka katakan satu sama lain. Karena Perasaan adalah perasaan. Tidak di bagikan dia tetap perasaan. Tidak di sampaikan, ceritakan, dia tetap perasaan.

Kibum menutup mata. Bibir Jonghyun terasa panas di bandingkan dirinya dan pemuda bermata kucing itu mendesah, membuka mulut dan mengizinkan Jonghyun yang membelai bibirnya dengan lidah untuk masuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya. Mereka tidak butuh bernapas, tak ada diantara mereka yang melepas ciuman karena kehabisan udara. Yang ada hanya dua bibir yang menyatu, bergerak seirama. Simfoni yang selaras seolah ia dan Jonghyun memang tercipta untuk bersama. Kibum tersenyum dengan pemikiran itu.

Jonghyun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memeluk Kibum erat-erat. Tidak mengijinkan lagi pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Kesendirian yang menyesakkan saat merasa kehilangan pemuda yang saat ini bergelung dalam pelukannya pupus dihapus rasa hangat menentramkan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam dirinya.

Keduanya membagi beberapa kali ciuman satu sama lain. Tersenyum, saling memeluk erat.

“Kemana saja kau pergi?” Jonghyun bertanya dengan suara pelan, tak ingin mengusik kedamaian diantara mereka.

“Aku melihat anak panti di gereja. Hanya melihatnya dari luar.... aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak suka berasa di sana, panas.” Gumam Kibum menjawab diantara celah leher Jonghyun.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. “...ah, begitu.”

“Jong?”

“Hum?”

“.......sudah berapa lama kau hidup seperti ini?” Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jonghyun. pemuda yang ditatap meletakkan tangannya di pipi tirus kekasihnya.

“Aku bangun dalam kehidupan abadiku tahun 1692 di Korea. Dan aku berpindah-pindah sejak itu. Tak suka menetap di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama. Menjemukan dan menyakitkan, saat melihat sekelilingmu perlahan berubah dan kau tidak.”

Kibum mengangguk, tapi tidak memberikan komentar. “Kenapa?”

“.........tidak.” jawab Kibum setelah agak lama. “Aku hanya bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan menghadapi ini semua.”

“Maaf....” gumam Jonghyun.

Kibum menggeleng. mencium tangan Jonghyun yang masih di pipinya. “Aku mengerti. Kau hanya tidak ingin kehilanganku.”

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. Mencium kening Kibum sebagai pembenaran. “Tapi.... suatu hari nanti, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?” sambung Kibum.

Pemuda itu kembali menfokuskan mata hazelnya untuk memandang sang kekasih. “Ya?”

“Jika.... suatu hari nanti... aku ingin melihat matahari, maukah kau melihatnya bersamaku?” tanya Kibum pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Mata felinenya menghindari tatapan Jonghyun.

“..........aku akan menantikan saat itu.” ucap Jonghyun yakin. Kibum tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkabut.

  
**

 

  
**South Korea, 2079.**

  
Sepasang anak bulan duduk diatas Namsan Tower. Pemuda yang lebih kekar memangku pemuda yang lebih kurus. Lengan Jonghyun melingkar di pinggang kurus sang kekasih yang menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya.

Bulan purnama bersinar di langit barat, nyaris tenggelam. Indah dan kesepian. Orang memuja bulan tanpa mengetahui betapa mendambanya ia untuk menjadi matahari. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa setiap orang yang menatapnya hanya akan mendapatkan perasaan sendu yang tak terungkapkan. Tanpa mengetahui betapa irinya dia dengan matahari yang bisa membuat orang bergerak, bekerja dan bersemangat. Betapa irinya ia dengan keceriaan yang dimiliki matahari, dengan awan putih dan langit biru. Orang-orang hanya tahu bulan itu indah. Hanya itu. tanpa tahu betapa kesepiannya ia.

“Jong?”

“Hum?”

“Dikehidupan nanti, kau masih akan mencintaiku?”

Jonghyun tersenyum. “Aku akan menemukanmu. Kala itu, kita akan hidup bersama, berkeluarga dan menua. Lalu kita akan meninggal dengan tenang diatas tempat tidur, dalam selimut yang hangat saat matahari bersinar cerah sambil bergandengan tangan.”

“Kedengarannya indah sekali....” desah Key. Jonghyun mengangguk.

“Dia datang.” Gumam Jonghyun.

Kelamnya langit memudar. Sinar surya merangkak naik. Menyebarkan cahaya kepenjuru bumi. Langit kemerahan muncul dari ujung langit dengan agung. Menyampaikan kabar bahagia pada seluruh alam. Hei, pagi sudah datang. Hiduplah.

“Jong?”

“.............ya.”

“Hangat ya......”

Matahari muncul. Bulan menghilang. Membawa sepasang anaknya menuju kehidupan lain, menunggu mereka lahir kembali ke dalam terang.

 

 

Moonchild—END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending doesnt always mean you live happily ever after. Sometimes, it just you feeling happy, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Immortality isn't happy things at all.


End file.
